memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Damage control team
A damage control team (sometimes called a damage control party, maintenance crew, repair crew, repair team or work crew) was a naval term referred to groups organized as an adjunct to the ship's engineering staff for use in times of crisis when the ship suffered damage. Their general purpose was to fight fires and/or effect repairs as needed to keep the ship operational. Members of damage control teams aboard Federation starships were drawn from all three ship's divisions: Command, Sciences, and Operations. Emergency life support and damage control systems were usually related. ( ) In August of 2151, Captain Jonathan Archer had repair teams stand by to assist the crew aboard the damaged Earth Cargo Service freighter in their repairs. Matthew Ryan however refused this help. ( ) 23rd century Federation starships often had a specific bridge station dedicated to coordinating damage control efforts. starship pre- and post-refit. }} In 2267, James T. Kirk led a boarding party including a damage control team to the wrecked following its encounter with the "planet killer". ( ) In 2285, Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock consulted the 's damage control station readouts following Khan's sneak attack. ( ) In 2366 of an alternate universe Geordi La Forge coordinated several damage control teams that boarded the crippled , which had been damaged in combat with the Romulans. ( ) Also in 2366, after an attacking Borg cube had caused a hull rupture in main engineering of the , Commander William T. Riker ordered repair teams to seal that breach. ( ) On stardate 46154.2, a damage control team and a medical team aboard the Enterprise-D were ordered by La Forge to report to cargo bay 4 when a massive EPS explosion was detected in that section. ( ) When Captain Edward Jellico temporarily took command of the Enterprise-D on stardate 46361, he had the Science I and Science II stations on the bridge changed to Damage Control and Weapons Status. ( ) In 2369, a repair crew aboard Deep Space 9, including Lieutenant and Chief Miles O'Brien, tried to free three Federation passengers from a malfunctioning airlock. ( ) The same year the repair crews of Deep Space 9 were immediately responding to the hull breaches caused by graviton impulses of the embryonic lifeform. ( ) During the absence of Chief Miles O'Brien in 2369, Julian Bashir joked that they should call a Romulan repair service to fix the technological problems which occurred. ( ) Commander Benjamin Sisko told his son Jake that he had to perform damage control after he was informed that his son learned all about women from the Ferengi boy Nog. ( ) Constable Odo mentioned work crew seven as the team which did the repairs to Quark's damaged holosuites and when the Ferengi tried to trade information about the mission of a Klingon crew which previously visited his bar, Odo told him that he could use work crew seven for minor repairs in his security office. As a result, Quark told Odo what he knew about the Klingon mission. ( ) The following year, damage control parties were placed on stand-by when the Enterprise-D was preparing to enter a subspace rift to rescue the crew of the Fleming. ( ) In the same year, Captain Keogh of the led a rescue operation and shortly after engaging the Jem'Hadar, he called for the deployment of damage control teams as his vessel took heavy damage, including a plasma leak in the port nacelle. One team was sent to level 7. ( ) In 2373, the sent over a repair team to a Cardassian transport, which had been disabled near Quatal Prime by the Maquis. ( ) In 2374, after had been damaged by a black hole, repair teams inspected the ship from stem to stern, and only some needed maintenance on the warp coils. ( ) Later that year, repair teams from Voyager were working on the , which were ordered to evacuate that vessel by Captain Kathryn Janeway when Arturis' deception was discovered. ( ) |Real-life naval damage control teams are made up from the members of the ship's crew who do not already have vital duty assignments in a combat situation. }} External link * de:Schadenskontrollteam Category:Groups